


Domestic

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Suptober 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: Breakfast in bed anyone?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782
Kudos: 14





	Domestic

“Good morning Sunshine.” Came the overly cheerful sound of Dean’s voice from the bedroom’s doorway.

A muffled noise came from under a nest of blankets just before a hand darted out, grabbing a phone from the bedside table. “Dean it’s almost 11:30.”

“Still technically morning. And look...I’ve got bacon...and coffee.”

At that, Cas sat up and made grabby hands towards the mug that Dean held out to him.

“Mmm…” Came the reply as Cas breathed in the smell, slowly sipping the hot beverage as he began to wake up. “I love you.”

“Me or the coffee?”

“Yes.”


End file.
